


Come To Bed

by diebreado



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Early Mornings, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, theyre tired theyre gay and theyre funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diebreado/pseuds/diebreado
Summary: Lips pressed against the shell of his lover’s ear, and Ferdinand whispered, voice carrying like the wind in a cave.“Come to bed”





	Come To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing something this long, but it makes sense that its Fire Emblem!! I hope y'all enjoy my self indulgent shit. Feel free to yell abt FE3H and Ferdiebert on twitter @diebreado1 !!

If light could flow like a river, then dawn cascaded over Ferdinand's naked form like water, bathing sunkissed skin in a heavenly glow. The early day’s hues breached through satin curtains, unbothered by the still resting man. They washed over the room, sparing no corner the brightness they carried. The quarters were meticulously positioned to catch the earliest splashes of sunshine, those which now breathed life down onto Ferdinand’s resting form. 

Ferdinand often prided himself an early riser, brimming with energy at the first signs of the morning sun; yet he awoke today with a heavy weight over his body, the sheets he slept in slithering over him like snakes, trapping him in a heavenly prison of silks and feather pillows. No matter how illuminated the room seemed to get, Ferdinand was overcome by a laziness most uncharacteristic, a desperate need to put off the coming day and shield himself from worries. Although the idea of morning tea did sound pleasant, he was not so easily dragged from the confines of his bed this particular dawn. It seemed however, that now he had been so rudely awoken by the morning light, every thought of sleep slipped through his fingers. Ferdinand groaned, annoyed at the obvious predicament as his mind began to catch up to the alertness of his body. He wiggled his toes against silken covers, reveling in the feel of soft fabric against his bare skin, and shifting to lazily writhe over the sheets. Oh he was simply procrastinating opening his eyes and meeting the brightness head on. Ferdinand bent his knees until he heard the joint pop satisfactorily, and then flexed his hands, forcing his limbs to suffer the same state of consciousness his mind did, or at least until he mustered enough energy to sit up. It was odd for the noble to fight the passage of time, so accustomed to living in the light of early morning, but alas, the day felt naught yet started, and he prided himself deserving of these extra minutes.

Rational thought began to awaken too, despite Ferdinands slow stroll to full alertness. And in doing so dragged routine out of the dark corners of Ferdinand’s mind. The noble glossed over schedules, reports, and other duties that would surely come up to bother him during the day, all of which he would tackle with energy he surely didn’t have and optimism that had started to wear thin. Such was his duty, and Ferdinand, albeit not immune to the tear and wear, would never give up his life. Of course, the difficulty of his job was unparalleled, but the man barely felt obligated, he derived simple pleasure from helping and working to better the world; playing a part in a bigger scheme was an honor that Ferdinand would work hard to uphold. 

Rare was it for him, when he found he could not think of any important tasks for the day. The impending meetings had been rescheduled at Edelgard’s request- bless her poor overworked heart- and Ferdinand had caught up on the due papers for the upcoming peace talks …three days ago? The ride back from visiting Lindhart and Caspar had been long and far too quiet, and he was beginning to remember, the haze of sleep slowly lifting, having completed that specific stack of paperwork while humming along on the carriage. He went over his duties twice more in his head, and was promptly unable to find any work that needed his immediate attention. Now Ferdinand felt much more determined to roll around his too comfortable bed, not held back by obligation or guilt. It was a lovely feeling, to be able to indulge in the simple comfort that was a few extra hours of sleep. 

Yet, as he spread his limbs over the sheets, Ferdinand had the wandering feeling that a step in his routine was amiss. He unceremoniously flopped his right arm in front of him, palm meeting cold silk instead of the body Ferdinand expected to encounter. Hubert woke up early, yet never quite as early as Ferdinand himself did, built to live in the shadows rather than in warm orange sun. It was strange to wake up without his nose pressed to the others shoulder, wrapped up in strong arms and the scent of coffee. In all honesty, the realization that his lover did not share his bed in this otherwise perfect morning was enough to make Ferdinand frown, unaccustomed to waking up alone; he missed Hubert’s surprisingly soft hands gripping his waist to try and pull him back into bed. 

“Mhhm…Hubert?” Ferdinand’s voice was still plagued by sleep, rough and quiet, and _ goddess _, his breath. He really should get up and bless himself with some floral tea. 

“I’m here” Hubert’s voice rang out from the other side of the room, which seemed to be all the motivation Ferdinand needed to finally flutter his eyes open. The light that danced in from the window was soft, yet far too bright for Ferdinand, who blinked and groaned in discomfort, turning into his pillow for relief. The curtains pulled apart the light, creating gorgeous, crystal patterns of warm hues, yet did not do much to stop the overwhelming brightness. Ah, but a simple price to pay for aesthetics. Ferdinand turned away, humming contentedly once the sun was out of his face. Now, all he saw was falling amber, his own hair cascading over his face and onto the pale blue pillow. And there, at the edge of the room, a spot of black, sitting at their desk with quill in hand.

Had Hubert been working through the night? Ferdinand let out a whine, curling his body. The thin sheet over his hips rode up as his knees pressed comfortably up to his chest. Ferdinand knew Hubert was prone to work until exhaustion was his only companion, despite his lover’s protests and continued efforts to entice him to bed. But to forgo sleep altogether? Of course, Ferdinand knew him capable, he had experienced it countless times during the war, before they had come together as lovers. But with the war over, and peacetime reigning over Fodland, Ferdinand could hardly muster a reason to do so, at least not one particularly important enough to cause the man to write through the night. Just what in the goddess’ name had he been doing?

“My love-“ A yawn. “Have you been up the entire night?” The question managed to tear Hubert’s attention from the paper over his desk, mint eyes coming to rest on the curtained window. He looked shocked, eyebrows turning up in wonder, and it was easy for Ferdinand to guess his partner had not even realized the coming of dawn, especially when a gloved hand reached over to snuff a now useless candle. 

“I lost track of time. Please, go back to sleep, do not pass up the chance to rest for my own sake” Hubert’s tired tone made Ferdinand frown, uncurling his body to face the ceiling and running thin, calloused fingers through orange locks. Always so concerned with others, Ferdinand wanted to throw something at the man. He forgoed gracing his lover with a response, choosing instead to stretch, arms pulling above his head as he groaned pleasurably, before he threw his unclothed legs over the side of the wide bed, forcing himself to a sitting position. There was no use in begging the other to come to bed; his soft pleas would go ignored as Hubert threw himself back into his work. Still, Ferdinand was used to his antics by now. Used enough to know there were always other ways to pry the man from his work.

Wordlessly, the cavalier got up from his pillowy heaven, not too dejectedly as he walked over to his lover, who had gone back to slaving over what seemed to be political reports. Ferdinand’s eyes widened at the realization, and he let out a soft gasp, prying Hubert’s sharp eyes from the work. 

“Those are my reports...” was Hubert doing his job now too? Although they seemed to be written in Ferdinand’s own handwriting, his lover scribbling notes and reviews all over the worn parchment. These weren’t even needed for weeks! And they were hardly raw enough to need even more revisions. 

“Hubert...my love please come to bed-“

“-I’m almost finished, Ferdinand” The mage sighed, pressing a gloved hand to his forehead as he attempted to pry his gaze from his partner, stubbornly trying to focus on work yet again. Now, Ferdinand could not have Hubert overwork himself, he simply could not live with himself. Especially not with how much Hubert’s hands shook, with how his already dark eyes seemed to sink into his beautifully pale skin. The cavalier pursed his lips into a thin line, reaching over to press his fingers to the nape of Hubert’s neck, sensing the other tense under his warm touch. 

“Come to bed, Hubert” he said softly, stepping behind the mage and draping his bare body over the still day-dressed man. His hair fell like waves over Hubert’s shoulder, pooling over papers and wooden expanse alike. It was a blessing, in that moment, to have hair as long as he did, for not only did it block Hubert’s view, but Ferdinand knew the man was especially weak for his long locks. The smile he felt was dragged onto his lips as soon as Hubert ran gloves digits through his hair. Lips pressed against the shell of his lover’s ear, and Fernand whispered, voice carrying like the wind in a cave. 

“Come to bed” 

And like always, Hubert gave in. For when his lover really wanted something, it was impossible for the mage not to give it to him. The quill found its resting place dipped in ink, and reports were soon ignored, for Ferdinand pulled the man out of his chair to stand in front of him like a man dying of thirst would a drop of water. As if moments spent out of Hubert’s touch were pain incarnate. How could Hubert be expected to ignore Ferdinand when he silently begged for him so? It was crueler than any act Hubert had committed, to deprive his lover of what he wanted. 

“Better” was all Ferdinand mumbled, lips pressing the word right onto the skin of Hubert’s neck. It worked to distract him, for only seconds later his cape rustled to the floor. Ferdinand's hands worked on the closures of Hubert’s tunic with practiced ease, and all the aid Hubert could provide was to slowly slip off moon white gloves, letting them fall onto the wooden floor. 

The feel of bare hands at his back almost startled Ferdinand, were he not so accustomed to the touch of the mage. They pressed onto the dip of his back, up his spine, digits digging into every crevice of muscle and running over every scar. They made Ferdinand shudder, but he could not help but note how they shook. If he had more energy in him, perhaps a few more hours of sleep, Ferdinand would’ve reprimanded Hubert, at least begged him to reconsider staying up in the future, but right now all he wanted was to strip the man bare so he could get him to bed. Once the tunic came off, joining glove and cape alike on the cold floor, Ferdinand shifted his lips to Huber’s shoulders, peppering butterfly kisses over the pale expanse of his skin as hands unclasped his lover’s belt. He was so used to undressing Hubert, much more hurriedly and with other thoughts in mind, that it was hardly difficult for Ferdinand to strip him of all his clothes, nuzzling into warm skin once Hubert stood as bare as Ferdinand did. 

No words were exchanged, Hubert much too tired to try and Ferdinand too determined. They walked across the room, hand in hand, Ferdinand leading his lover to bed much like he used to during the war. It brought a smile to his face, to think of how much they had grown since then, yet somehow still succumbing to the same small rituals. He pulled the sheets back, crawling over to lay down and tugging a half asleep Hubert next to him, who simply groaned in pleasure as his body met soft mattress. Ah, it seemed his days of all nighters were behind him, Ferdinand thought, he looked much too content in bed and had been far too quiet. Years ago he would’ve kicked and bit until Ferdinand had to physically restrain him. He was glad he could just ask Hubert to sleep now. Certainly saved him the trouble. 

Ferdinand watched his lover work on autopilot, hands coming to rest on the dip of Ferdinand's back and pulling him into his chest, making the nobleman laugh into the warm skin of Hubert’s chest. His own fingers slipped under Hubert’s arms, resting over his lover’s waist. Thoughts of sleep were unreachable to Ferdinand, much too awake now to even try to slip back into heavenly unconsciousness, but he was much too happy to rest in bed as his lover slipped off to slumber. It was the way Hubert’s brows unfurled that he found the most endearing, the way Hubert’s face uncoiled as sleep began to take him, like a midnight fog lifting, giving way to a peaceful night. 

“Sleep well, my darling” 

______________________________________

It was hours later that Hubert began to stir in their bed. Ferdinand was still pressed to his side, book in his grasp and hair tugged into a loose ponytail at his side, tied off with a beautiful black ribbon. The nobleman was too engrossed in his book to notice at first, reading one of their shared romance stories, those which neither would ever admit to loving. The cover depicted a man clad in blacks, sharp vampiric teeth digging into the breast of a light haired damsel. Oh it was simply cliche, but Ferdinand couldn’t help but be engrossed in the novel, with all its tales of love, woes, and blood drinking. It was only when a gentle hand pressed to his stomach, that the nobleman pried his eyes off the words on the book. 

“Ah! Joining the world of the living again my love?” The sleep was gone from Ferdinands tone, gentle honey coating the words instead. It hadn’t been many hours since dawn, but Ferdinand knew his lover, who had never required too much sleep to begin with. Hubert looked, well, as awake and alert as he usually did, which was to say the dark lines under his eyes didn’t quite make him look like a corpse, but just like...Hubert. It was quite cute, Ferdinand had on multiple occasions compared him to a raccoon, a compliment which was never received as well as he meant it. 

“Slowly” was the response he got, paired with one of Hubert’s beautiful chuckles. Ferdinand closed the book, pressing a bookmark between pages and setting it down on his bedside table, probably to be picked up later in the day. 

“Hubie, promise me you will never stay up so late again” Ferdinand knew he sounded bratty, whining like a child over his partners sleeping habits, but it was in his nature to worry, especially when he knew how capable Hubert was to treat his own humanity as a second to his duty. 

“I worry, you know. And I don’t like waking up and not having you there” Ferdinand went quiet, pressing himself onto the sheets and turning to face Hubert, who looked at him with something akin to regret in his eyes. 

“I will… be better about it in the future, my love.” Ferdinand smiled, reaching forward to press a hand to Hubert’s cheek, tugging him into a lazy kiss. It was just a press of lips, gentle and soft, but like any other share of physical intimacy with Hubert, it made Ferdinand dizzy. He could never get enough of the other man, could spend hours exploring his body and never be sated. Ferdinand could never hope to match the intensity with which Hubert studied his own body, though. Hubert treated him like a god, his limbs columns of a temple, skin the river by which the goddess herself traveled. It drove Ferdinand mad, to be treated like the most important thing in the world, to be sought after as if he were the air Hubert needed to breathe. And Hubert never regarded him as anything less, Ferdinand never felt lacking in physical or emotional love. Hubert’s devotion, the same he reserved for Edelgard, was not lacking in their relationship. The few things Hubert loved he did with all his being, Ferdinand could tell. The goddess had blessed him with the most wonderful man. 

Hubert tilted his head, humming contentedly against the press of Ferdinand's lips, deepening the kiss. It was just a quick flick of his tongue, darting over Ferdinand's lips before pressing through into his mouth. Ferdinand had been so deep in thought, losing himself in lazy morning kisses, that he had missed the hand that had tangled in the hair behind his neck, pressing them both closer together and eliciting a soft moan from the cavalier. Hubert, despite his still apparent drowsiness, dominated their embrace, kissing and licking at Ferdinand with passion. It was slow, both moving with heavy limbs and tired bodies, but their fervor for each other didn’t dwindle, there was a fire in both of their cores that threatened to break loose at any moment. It was only when the need for breath overtook him, that Ferdinand pulled away, laughing quietly at the annoyed, tired look his lover blessed him with. 

“Hubert! So much energy, this early in the day” he teased, smiling widely at his lover, who just hummed in response, eager to get back to kissing Ferdinand. 

“Today truly is a gift from the goddess, not even The Emperor herself could drag me from your arms” Not that she would, if anyone wanted them to have a break it was her. The emperor and her wife loved to push both of them to take days off to spend in each other’s company, it was the downside of having their best friends be married to each other. Ferdinand could practically hear Dorothea cheering. He smiled at the thought, goddess, he understood their relentless attempts to get them to relax, he was the same with Hubert. It was just a lot harder to convince the both of them to take a break, simultaneously too . Everything had worked out in all their favors it seemed, for Ferdinand would not get out of this bed even if the bells of war rang across Enbarr. The flames of hell could not tear him from his partners tight embrace, not when Hubert was running a hand up his back, touch so featherlight Ferdinand might have confused it with a gust of wind. 

“Ah… Hubert” Ferdinand sighed softly, back arching into the light touch. His lover chuckled, voice dark and melodic against Ferdinands skin, trailing cold lips down the exposed like of his neck. Hubert could pick Ferdinand apart like a puzzle, read him like a book, something which only made the nobleman want to give himself up to all Hubert more. He felt so safe in the other arms, knew that no matter what Hubert held him, his embrace a promise that Ferdinand would never fall. Teeth sank into his neck, and Ferdinand yelped in surprise, nails digging into Hubert’s shoulder as a shudder exploded through his body, making Hubert’s grip on his back tighten and pull his lover flush to his chest. Ferdinand could feel Hubert’s heartbeat against his chest, beating rapidly much like his own. It only worked to excite him more, knowing his lover was plagued by the same dizzying desire. 

Ferdinand wanted to kiss Hubert again, but found himself too entranced by Hubert’s lips on his neck, biting and sucking dark marks into freckled skin. Hubert knew where to tease, knew exactly where the collar of Ferdinand's extravagant jacket ended, and by the goddess, did he adore marking right above that, dusting dark bruises all the way up to Ferdinands jawline, claiming him so the rest of the world could see he belonged to Hubert Von Vestra. It drove Ferdinand wild, knowing people were staring, that they could tell exactly what the prime minister was getting up to behind closed doors. That feeling of embarrassment festered in Ferdinands gut like fire, unwavering arousal that followed him for the entire day. Unknowingly, he let out a shaky gasp, legs trembling where they lay entangled with Hubert’s own. 

“Melodic” he thought he heard Hubert sigh, pressing his nose to Ferdinand's shoulder to breathe, even if for a second, before he was diving back to licking over his sharp collarbones. He dragged his tongue all the way down Ferdinands strong chest, making said man shudder at the sensation. 

“H-hubert!” The mage looked up, movements unceasing as he wrapped smirking lips around a plump nipple, sucking around the nub and making Ferdinand groan in pleasure. Ferdinand wanted so much, he had no idea what to ask for. Any whine or beg that escaped through his lips would be granted, that he knew, but there were so many things Ferdinand wanted to do to his lover, so many things he wanted Hubert to do to him, it was impossible to choose. The choice was made for him, as Hubert snaked hands under Ferdinands thighs, trailing down his body and groping his ass as they passed, making the cavalier squeal quietly. Wordlessly, Hubert pulled, laying Ferdinand flat against the middle of their bed and climbing atop him, experienced fingers still digging into the back of his legs. With both of them bare like this, Ferdinand could see Hubert’s chest rise and fall with his breaths, the way his muscles tensed, as if physically restraining himself from devouring Ferdinand right at that very moment. Oh the cavalier wanted nothing but, especially when he could feel his lovers arousal pressed to his thigh, his own cock junping at just the sight. 

“Please...Hubert” Ferdinand whined, chest heaving with his own, desperate breaths. 

“I want you” Hubert’s eyes darkened, and his lips widened into an amused smirk. Quickly, however, Ferdinand saw his attention shift to be book on the nightstand, the same one Ferdinand had been reading while Hubert slept, and instantly he felt his entire face grow hot. 

“Hm..someone’s been reading far too many romance novels. Would you like me to sweep you off your feet? Take you like a beast on our balcony under the pale moonlight? Shall I bring-“

“Oh leave me alone! Like I haven’t caught you reading that very book countless nights. Why, wasn’t it just last week that you angry commented about how absolutely ravishing the scene-“ Before Ferdinand could continue to defend his honor, Hubert placed a thumb over his mouth, eyebrows turning up in a manner that just begged for Ferdinand to try and challenge him. Oh the cavalier had no time to even think about it, in an instant, two fingers were pushing his mouth open, slipping over his tongue blissfully slow. Ferdinand couldn’t help but moan, eyes fluttering closed as he let his jaw fall slack, Hubert’s fingers slipped down his throat until he choked, sound loud in his ears but not enough to cloud the pleased chuckle from his lover. Embarrassment blossomed over Ferdinands face, but Hubert never seemed to care, looking down at Ferdinand with dark joy dancing in his eyes, smirking while he trapped Ferdinand’s tongue between the two digits. He kept pulling on it until rested over Ferdinand’s bottom lip, mouth hanging open under Hubert’s careful yet firm touch. 

“Gorgeous” Ferdinand preened at the praise, opening his mouth further, prompting Hubert to press his thumb over his tongue. There was shuffling, weight shifting on the bed, but Ferdinand remained with his eyes closed, loving the feeling of suspense as Hubert seemed to move over him. Ah, how the cavalier loved this feeling, like throwing himself into a void from which only Hubert could lift him out of. The anxiety of not knowing what comes next, being at his lover’s mercy, it was exhilarating. The thumb was pulled from his lips, and yet he did not open his eyes. A kiss pressed to his clavicle, a bite at an erect nipple, teeth scraping down skin that made Ferdinand moan, yet his eyes remained closed. It was only when his legs were gently pulled apart, and a wet digit circled over his rim, that his amber eyes shot open in surprise, sudden shock making Ferdinand jump and cry out. 

He was met with the most gorgeous sight. Hubert lay on his stomach, one hand gripping Ferdinand's thigh, right under his ass. His other hand pressed a finger to his entrance, not enough to breach him, but enough to make the nobleman moan in pleasure, hips bucking down in sudden desperation. Hubert looked proactively entranced, as if Ferdinand’s body was a holy relic, a manuscript with answers to all the world’s questions. Hubert sighed, eyes lidded and happy. Ferdinand watched as his lover rested his head on his built thigh, pressing a cheek to freckled skin. 

“Hubert…” he moaned, pleased smile blossoming over his features. 

“You are gorgeous my love, beautiful, divine” Ferdinand continued, laying his head back down onto the pillow and letting his eyes fall closed again. There was a nip at his thigh, almost shy, and then the finger at his entrance pressed in, making Ferdinand’s smile widen, and the most melodic mewl escape through his lips. One of his own hands reached down, fingers running through dark locks before they found purchase there, not forceful and demanding, but a grounding presence, and Ferdinand didn’t need to look to know Hubert was smiling gently at the gesture. 

Hubert pressed his finger into the last knuckle, setting a slow, deep rhythm. Ferdinand knew he could take more, and knew Hubert did so as well, but the slow, passionate pace they had seemed to set was blissfully relaxing. Instead of sweaty bodies, loud moans and the sound of skin on skin, the room was filled with Hubert’s pleased hums and Ferdinand’s own soft, contented sighs. Hubert’s cheek was still pressed to Ferdinand’s trembling thigh, and the mage seemed to almost nuzzle the skin as he fingered his lover open, prodding inside of Ferdinand slowly and meticulously. For once, there was no holding back his begs, Ferdinand let go of all restrictions and let his body take control. 

“More- ah! Hubert please my love...” His voice was soft, lined with a certain desperate edge. The man between his legs chuckled darkly, offering no warning as a second slicked finger was pressed pressed inside, Ferdinand crying out at the intrusion. The sudden shock made him tighten his hand around Hubert’s dark locks, giving them a sharp tug that made the mage growl in pleasure. Ferdinand could guess that if he were to open his eyes, he would be met with a well earned glare, one that masked deep pleasure. For good measure, Ferdinand tugged again, earning himself a deep bite to the side of his thigh. 

It was difficult to try and still his hips, not wanting to succumb to riding Hubert’s fingers like a desperate whore, but the thought was tempting. Ferdinand wanted more, deeper, faster. Goddess he wanted Hubert, he was never good at denying himself pleasure. His mouth parted, ready to cry out and moan for Hubert to _ please _ just _ fuck _ him, when the fingers inside of him pulled back suddenly, leaving Ferdinand empty and annoyed. It made Ferdinand whine, hips gyrating onto nothing in protest. He expected to hear Hubert mock him, all cocky and mysterious, but instead Ferdinand was surprised by how frsutrated his husband sounded. 

“I want- I want to taste you” the words were growled possessively, more than they were spoken, and before Ferdinand could inquire, both of Hubert’s hands hooked under his thighs, and in an instant the cavalier was pulled back to the middle of the large bed, yelping in surprise as he dodged his own knee, which instead pressed against the bed next to his ear. Ferdinand wasn’t used to being bent like this, shoulders supporting his weight and Hubert lifting him by the legs, but there was something extremely erotic about being exposed like he was, and he couldn’t help the lewd moan that escaped him, hardened cock twitching as a new wave of arousal washed over him. From here, he could see Hubert, looking down at him with blown out pupils and hunger etched into every line of his face. It was maddening. 

Hubert rarely let himself want, even if Ferdinand was much too happy to give Hubert anything he asked for. To see him so hell bent on taking something for himself was rare, but welcome. Extremely welcome. So much so, that Ferdinand couldn’t help but whine before Hubert had even moved. 

“Yes- my love, _ yes _ , take it anything” Hubert’s eyes widened momentarily, hands tightening where they held Ferdinands thighs apart. Ferdinand was met with the sudden need for _ more _. A sudden desire that burned through his veins, made his hips stutter up to Hubert’s face desperately. He whined again, and it seemed to be enough to break Hubert out of his wanton trance, for not a second later Ferdinand felt legs be pushed down further- bless his own flexibility- and moaned as a warm wetness lapped at his rim. If he opened his eyes, he could see Hubert looking at him, one eye trained on his face, watching him- no doubt- writhe in the pleasure Hubert was blessing him with. 

It wasn’t as if Ferdinand could stare for too long. Not with the way Hubert was feverishly lapping at his entrance, dragging soft moans and pleas from the noble underneath him. At some point, Hubert had breached through, pressing his tongue through the sensitive rim of muscle, making Fernand’s hands tremble and tug on silken sheets, voice shaking in ecstasy as his hips stuttered up into Hubert’s mouth. His tongue was glorious, heavensent, but not enough, not when Ferdinand could feel untapped heat beginning to light at his core, ready to be set ablaze. 

“D-darling! I-oh darling please I want you...” Hubert cocked an eyebrow, pulling away from Ferdinands ass with a smirk. 

“Tell me, exactly how you would like me, my sunshine” Hubert purred, rough, dark voice a siren's melody for Ferdinand to choke on. Hubert was toying with him, no doubt, especially when he knew how flushed an embarrassed Ferdinand got. Just thinking the words made him flush, the thought of saying them out loud begged death. Still, desperate lust won out over deep embarrassment, and in an instant, the dam holding Ferdinand back was breached, and quickly he was babbling in whispers as if he had lost his mind. He thought only of what he wanted, soft hands, a tight embrace, a slow, loving pace. It was unusual for them to have this much time to take it slow, and Ferdinand wanted it. Goddess he wanted it so badly. 

“You-ah- Hubert I want all of you...” He moaned, trying to press his hips into nothingness, the pleasure wrung out of him before now seemingly so distant, as Hubert chose to tease instead. 

“I want your cock-“ he stuttered, shame clogging in his throat, before Hubert’s dark gaze urged him to continue. 

“I want you to press me down and hold me, Hubert, take me slow and gentle and make me forget that there’s a world outside of your arms. Make me forget my own name as yours is all I can call out” At his words, spoken through breathy sighs and pants, Huberts hand tightened around the back of his upper thighs, pressing crescent bruises into freckled skin. Ferdinand could tell, Hubert wanted that too. The dark, aroused look remained, but Ferdinand could see the sparkle in his eyes, the one that would gleam across his lover’s gaze every time they shared passionate words. 

Hubert leaned down, bending himself over Ferdinand with ease. The cavalier sighed, feeling his thighs shake as the bounds of his flexibility were pushed, but the burn was pleasant enough. Hop lips pressed against his neck, Hubert’s breath ghosting over freckles, and into sensitive skin, he mouthed. 

“I think it is wholly impossible for you to forget your own name” Ferdinand's eyes shot open, a pout on his lips. 

“Oh you-!” He slapped Hubert’s back- gently- and tried to roll out of the embrace, but his lover didn’t let him. Hubert was pressing sweet laughs into his neck, hands holding Ferdinand down by his still raised hips. Oh Ferdinand tried to stay mad, the embarrassing memories of his school days yelling out his own name clouding his mind, but hearing Hubert’s unreserved laughs quickly had him chuckling along too. 

“You are a menace, Von Vestra” he mumbled, stroking Hubert’s hair gently as the other laughed himself dry. It was still rare, despite the general peace and tranquility of the Empire, to see his lover so unreserved, laughing and teasing him in such a peculiar, adorable manner. 

“But love, if you don’t unbend me this instant, I may break. Just a fair warning” Ferdinands back was beginning to ache, and as much as he was all for yoga, this was hardly the time. Hubert finally raised from his nest in Ferdinands soft hair, small smile on his lips, and quickly pulled back to lower Ferdinand down onto the bed, kissing his knees as they passed his face. 

“Sorry, my sunshine” He mumbled, stroking over Ferdinand’s thighs and massaging the muscles there, lulling soft sighs from the nobleman beneath him. Hubert took his time easing knots out of Ferdinand’s legs and lower back, peppering his neck with soft, loving kisses while his hands pressed into tight skin. The mage never gave anything less than his all, and Ferdinand was anything but the exception. By the time Hubert was done, Ferdie was a pliant mess of pants and pleased sighs, hands gripping the pillow below his head as half lidded eyes watched Hubert grip his hips. Ferdinand could feel how hard he was, cock already leaking onto his stomach just from his lover’s relentless teasing. No amount of sex with Hubert was ever free of playfulness, at Ferdinands expense and pleasure of course. 

“Come here…” Ferdie moaned, reaching a hand out for Hubert’s face, fingers wiggling in impatience. Ferdinand wanted to kiss him, hug him, just feel his lover close. He was incredibly cuddly at the moment, which was not a rarity for him really. Of course, Hubert complied, crawling over his body to press his cold lips onto Ferdinand’s own, knowing exactly what the other needed. Their kiss was sloppy, more an opened mouth fight than a passionate embrace. One of Hubert’s hands tangled in orange locks, the other grazed feather light fingers down the cavaliers built chest, ghosting over old marks Hubert had placed days before and purple bruises he had sucked moments before. Ferdinand gasped as lithe fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection, slowly working the precum over his cock and drawing desperate sounds from him. He could feel Hubert’s own hardness against his thigh, rutting desperately against hot skin, and he wished he could reach down and take his lover in hand. 

“Please, Hubie..I want you i-inside” Ferdinand’s face flushed hot, but the embarrassment was more than worth it. Hubert’s eyes widened momentarily, and he nodded curtly, leaning over Ferdinand to try and reach the cabinet of their night table. He hobbled, trying to balance doing two things at once, making Ferdinand laugh breathily as he watched, not wanting to offer any help yet. It was quite funny, watching Hubert try so hard to do everything at once. He pulled out their nearly empty vial of oil, other hand still managing to work slowly on Ferdinand’s erection. There was no use holding back, not like usual when they worked each other to sweat and tears, bodies moving fast and desperately, trying to force pleasure out of each other. This was slow, indulgent, and Ferdinand allowed himself to roll his hips up into Hubert’s hand, measured and gentle, leaving Hubert to grumble under his breath and try and open the vial of lube one handed. He could hear quiet curses through the string of his own soft sighs, and Ferdie couldn't help but snort, reaching over to take the vial from Hubert. To his credit, he did try to fight Ferdinand before finally giving in and handing it, resigning to pumping Ferdinand’s cock slowly. Ferdie couldn't help but see it as a very petty hand job.

“You are-ah- so stubborn” Ferdinand quickly uncorked the bottle, dropping viscous clear liquid onto his fingers, shuddering at the coolness. He beckoned Hubert with a tilt of his head, leaning back on his elbows so he could sit up enough to reach a hand out to his lover’s throbbing erection, wrapping his own hand around it and spreading the oil gingerly over it. The deep moan from Hubert made Ferdinand melt, and he wanted nothing more than to hear more of those beautiful sounds from his lips. Hubert had always been silent during sex, holfing back sounds out of pure instinct. Ferdie was working on loosening him up, Hubert’s voice riled him up like nothing else, it was deep and rough, and just downright mesmerizing. It really was a shame Hubert was so shy, but Ferdinand supposed he was in no place to speak of shyness. 

They sat there for some precious moments, pumping each others erections quietly, the sounds of their joined pleasure filling the large room. Hubert leaned over Ferdie, resting on one elbow, as his lover rutted up into his hand. It was nice, intimate, and Ferdinand would’ve been happy to get off like this, but he knew part of him would regret not taking the chance to spend this sacred time joined with his lover. Huber felt much the same, he could tell, as he finally pulled back his hand to hook it under Ferdinand’s knee. The noble let him pull him open, spreading his legs to Hubert could rest between them, excited, tired smile beaming on his face. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Hubert’s elbow, which rested right besides his face, and closed his eyes. Hubert pulled Ferdinand’s leg to the side, hooking it behind his back, before he gripped his own cock, humming in warming before he pressed the head to Ferdinands entrance. He met no resistance, urged on by the desperate whine Ferdinand let out. With a slow roll of his hips, and choked moan, Hubert pressed himself into his lover.

“O-oh goddess Hubie!” Ferdinand urged his hips down, taking Hubert deeper and deeper, until Hubert bottomed out inside of him with a guttural growl. 

There was nothing akin to the feeling of completeness that came with being fucked by Hubert. Ferdinand adored it, adored feeling breached and full, body trembling as his limits were tested and pushed. Hubert knew he didn’t need to wait, especially not when Ferdinand reached out to claw at his back pulling him into a slow, messy kiss. The mage pulled back his hips tantalizingly slow, waiting until only the head of his cock remained inside Ferdinand before diving back in, setting a slow, deep rhythm for them to rock to. Ferdinand couldn’t help but cry out, head rolling back as cries and moans echoed around the quiet room, no aggressive sounds of skin on skin there to muffle his voice. It was oddly vulnerable, exposing even, and he pulled Hubert to his chest shyly to press his mouth into the others shoulder. 

Hubert rocked into him with vigor, Ferdinand tightening around him periodically, drawing him deeper and deeper each time. He could hear his lover’s cries next to his ear, his own soft grunts and moans falling into Ferdinand’s hair. It was perfect, both of their bodies rocking at the same pace. Ferdinand gyrated his hips experimentally, making Hubert choke on his own breath, moaning quite passionately. 

“There- again” he growled, tightening his grip on Ferdinand’s leg as his own thrust began to quicken. Ferdinand complied with broken moan, head thrown back in bliss as he continued to push down onto Hubert’s cock in small circles. Ferdinand could feel his core burning up, stomach tensing and untensing in small spasms as Hubert began to pound into his prostate, relentless and driven to bring both of them to orgasm. Ferdinand couldn’t help the string of curses that escaped his lips, nails breaking the skin of Hubert’s shoulders as they raked down onto his lower back, making the man above him moan and lean down onto his neck, biting down harshly. Ferdinand was close, too close. 

With a pleasured shout, Ferdinand spilled over the edge, back and shoulders spasming in overwhelming pleasure as he coated his stomach in thick white cum, rocking with the strength of Hubert continuously fucking into him. Hubert’s name dripped from his lips like a prayer, over and over until Ferdinand couldn't even speak anymore his mind buzzing into a comfortable whiteness as his postorgasmic haze washed over his body. His pleasure dwindled into exhaustion slowly, small whimpers and mewls replacing harsh shouts as his lover used his body to seek his own pleasure. Ferdinand tightened around Hubert’s cock, making Hubert cry out. All of the sounds above him felt so far away, and all Ferdinand registered a few second later was hot liquid spilling inside of him and a harsh _ Fuck _ falling from his lovers lips. 

Hubert rode out his orgasm with slower rocks of his hips, breathing heavily into Ferdinand’s skin and muttering apologies with every shaky mewl out of his lover. He finally pulled out once it got overwhelming, throwing his weight besides Ferdinand, who still hadn’t moved from his position. Hubert lay on his side, reaching over to brush the hair out of Ferdinand’s face, eyebrows furrowing in confusement as his lover gave no response. 

“Goddess, are you asleep?”

He was met with silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @diebreado1


End file.
